Don't Tell Daddy
by ElsaIsLove
Summary: Rapunzel is stressed out. Cassandra tries to calm her down, but also has her own plans for the evening. Rapsandra. One shot. Rated M for a reason!


"God, I'm stressed out right now!" Rapunzel exclaimed as she collapsed on her bed, her hair weighing her down as her mattress creaked under her.

"Easy, Raps," said Cassandra, gathering her mistress's hair up and doing her best to make it into a neat enough pile on the floor, but with little success. "Stress is supposed to be my job, remember?"

"I never knew this princess thing would be so tiring," Rapunzel sighed, rubbing on her forehead. "Of course, I never knew I was a princess until not that long ago. Heck, I never even knew what the opposite sex was until I met Eugene."

Cassandra raised an eyebrow uncomfortable. She always felt funny whenever Rapunzel talked that way around her. She hated it because she never knew how to respond.

"I take it, Gothrine wasn't keen on telling you much about the outside world?" she said awkwardly, immediately hating herself since she knew she got the name of Rapunzel's "mother" wrong.

Rapunzel picked up a loose strand of her hair and began nervously playing with it as she spoke.

"I guess _Gothel_ wasn't too keen on the idea of me ever wanting to have sexual intercourse," she admitted, her eyes looking towards the window. "She told me men were cannibals, rapists, slave merchants..."

"In her defense, a few of them are."

"Please don't do that," Rapunzel sighed, causing Cassandra to blush. "I know it's hard for anyone to understand but me, but I do my best to try not to think about her. Or the horrible things she said."

Cassandra sighed. She never enjoyed seeing Rapunzel unhappy, but playing "therapist" on this subject never worked out for her. As much as she didn't like Eugene, she had to admit that he was good at talking with Rapunzel. And "talking" wasn't one of Cassandra's specialties.

Perhaps there was another way to make Rapunzel feel better. Perhaps there...no. She couldn't. Could she?

"You know, before I was your loyal lady in waiting, I considered becoming a masseuse for a living."

Rapunzel turned to Cassandra, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"Get out of here!" she shouted, just a bit too loudly for Cassandra's ears. "You're meaning to tell me you once thought of having a career that _didn't_ give you an excuse to kick ass all the time?"

Cassandra chuckled, awkwardly scratching the back of her neck. The whole masseuse bit had been a total lie that she had told without thinking. But she needed an excuse to get her hands on Rapunzel's body if she wanted for her little plan to work.

"Oh, there's a lot about me you don't know," Cassandra blurted, wondering if Rapunzel was possibly buying _any_ of this. "I mean, before you returned to the kingdom, things were pretty gloomy around here. I mean if you think your father is a sad case now, you should've seen him when he was without you. They say he would spend every night on his knees in prayer with no one else around him, begging desperately for a miracle that..."

She stopped herself when she saw Rapunzel's face. Her eyes were starting to well up with tears. Cassandra mentally slapped herself in the face. God, how had she been stupid enough to bring up Rapunzel's past when she was trying to calm her down?

"Look, Raps, I'm sorry," she sighed. "I'm not much of a talker. Or at least I'm not much of a talker when it comes to making others feel better. That's probably one of the reasons Eugene hates me."

"I don't think he 'hates' you," said Rapunzel, gently wiping her eyes with her bed sheets. "I think he just really, really, really, really, really dislikes you."

Cassandra gulped. Rapunzel's tension appeared to be easing up now. Should she still go for it?

No, she shouldn't! But she was going to do it anyway. Discreetly, she walked to the door of her mistress's room and locked it shut.

"Wh...what are you doing?" Rapunzel asked, lifting her head from her pillow. "Are there bandits outside?"

"Raps, there are other reasons to keep a door locked besides bandits," Cassandra explained shrewdly, strategically sitting herself behind Rapunzel on her bed. She was tempted to place her hands on the princess's ass right then and there. But no. Not yet...

"Is it just me, or is it hot in here?" Cassandra gasped, her breath becoming clumsy as she began removing her shirt. "You don't mind, do you, Raps?"

Rapunzel turned, her eyes glinting with shock as she saw her lady in waiting undressing.

"Is this...um...a standard masseuse thing?" she asked, sweat starting to drip from her forehead.

"Oh, yeah, totally," Cassandra babbled, struggling to keep her voice steady. "There are many, many places in the kingdom where people will pay many coins for a naked woman to make them feel better."

"You mean like pleasure houses?"

Cassandra felt her heart sink so far down her chest she swore she might be digesting it.

"I...um...didn't know that you knew about..."

"I've been out of my tower long enough to not be _quite_ as stupid as you might think I am," Rapunzel said. Initially, the words cut into Cassandra worse than any blade ever had while in battle, but then she realized that Rapunzel was smiling. Heck, she was even grinning. And it was a very...dirty grin, too.

She was so lost in her observations that she was caught completely off-guard when Rapunzel suddenly grabbed her breasts and gave them a squeeze.

"Pretty impressive," she said cheerfully. "Of course, maybe I'm not one to judge, since the only breasts I ever saw besides my own for eighteen years were Gothel's..."

"My lady," Cassandra choked, as shock and pleasure began a war within her regarding Rapunzel's actions. "What...what are you doing?"

"What you've been wanting to do with me for weeks," Rapunzel replied slyly. "Or did you really think I never caught you staring at my butt all this time?"

Cassandra was at a loss for words. What if Rapunzel told her father about this? She could lose her job! God, she could be sent to prison!

"Relax, sweetie," Rapunzel said, reading her mind as she placed a finger to her lips. "I won't tell my father if you don't tell yours."

Cassandra weakly smiled.

"Deal," she gasped, and with that, her instincts took over, and she began to frantically undo Rapunzel's skirt, eager to see what was underneath. When she finally got to the prizes, she wasn't disappointed. Rapunzel's breasts were gentle and warm (just like she was) but pleasantly chubby, and when she placed her palms on them, she felt as though she were stroking two plump peaches. Two plump, _delicious_ peaches.

"May I?" Cassandra asked, afraid that Rapunzel would change her mind about all of this and say no

"Be my guest," Rapunzel said simply, closing her eyes and awaiting Cassandra's next move. Her neck bucked back a bit as Cassandra placed her lips on Rapunzel's left nipple and began sucking, her slurps noisy and sloppy. Then she gave the very slightest of bites. Rapunzel yelped, and Cassandra was worried she might've hurt her. But her lady nodded her head, pleading for more of Cassandra's teeth without saying any words.

Cassandra took the cue and moved on to Rapunzel's other nipple. This time she bit a little harder, tasting a hint of blood as she did so. Rapunzel let out a low moan, placing her hands behind Cassandra and down her back, reaching into the seat of her pants.

"Say no more, ma'am," said Cassandra, quickly getting up and pulling her pants and underwear off, kicking them to the floor as soon as she did so. She was now in her birthday suit, watching Rapunzel's eyes dart down to her full, black bush which had just a few white hairs in it. It made Cassandra blush a little.

"It's okay," said Rapunzel, proceeding to pull her own skirt down. "I never shaved down there either. After all, Mother Gothel always told me not to cut my hair."

Cassandra looked down at the princess's vagina, which had so much pubic hair it could easily be mistaken for an _actual_ bush, if actual bushes were a beautiful and golden shade of blonde. There was a slight odor coming from it, but it was pleasing to the nostrils, almost like flowers in spring or a busy bakery.

"Eugene's never seen this then?" said Cassandra, making her approval clear with her tone.

"Well, Eugene could make me pregnant if he ever did anything with it," Rapunzel replied. "But that won't be an issue for you."

With that, the two naked women placed their arms around each other and began kissing. Rapunzel's breath tasted like a candy shop to Cassandra's eager lips, their tongues colliding with one another and making their chins moist with saliva. It was sloppier than Cassandra imagined it being, but that made her love the feeling even more.

"Mmmmhmmmm," she mumbled between smooches. "Eugene's going to be one lucky man whenever you finally agree to marry him, you know that?"

"Of course I know that," said Rapunzel breathlessly, her hands now returning to Cassandra's breasts as she placed her fingers tightly around her nipples, which were hardening up fast. "But he's too much of a gentleman to ever make comments about it. I know that might surprise you given his reputation, but I'm sure he thinks about it."

"He'd be a fool not to," Cassandra gasped, feeling Rapunzel's fingernails gently press into her flesh. "Are you sure you've never done this before?"

"With anyone else? No. By myself? Well, I was by myself in that tower for 18 years. I got pretty good at finding ways to 'pass the time.'"

She then abruptly grabbed Cassandra by the shoulders and flipped her onto her belly, climbing on top of her lady in waiting and resting her small garden grove of a vagina atop her rear end.

"That feels amazing," Cassandra wheezed as she felt her breasts getting squished to the mattress under Rapunzel's weight. "And a bit ticklish."

Rapunzel placed her hands around Cassandra's belly and began thrusting herself up and down, her vagina brushing itself over her ass like a mother wiping the butt of her baby. This was all becoming too much. Cassandra knew she was going to release her pleasure soon, but she didn't want to it yet. Not until she got to try something.

"My lady, would you mind trading places?"

"Of course not, mad'am," Rapunzel said, getting up and giving Cassandra a small curtsy before laying herself back down, her ass facing her hungry partner. Cassandra gulped. This was the first time she had ever seen Rapunzel's naked butt (even when she had done things like step out of the bathtub in front of her, her hair had always functioned as a towel that covered everything). It was plump and round, sprinkled with a few pink freckles. Like everything else about her, it was somehow perfect.

"Okay...um...if you want me to stop this, let me know," Cassandra said carefully.

"I doubt there's _anything_ you could do to me that I would _ever_ want for you to stop," Rapunzel teased. Cassandra could feel herself blushing again. Even in her wildest fantasies, she had never imagined her mistress _enjoying_ this so much.

Without another word, she slowly and cautiously spread open Rapunzel's butt cheeks, and then placed her right index finger inside.

"You dirty girl," she heard Rapunzel chortle. "I believe I could have you hanged for this if I wanted."

"Would you use your hair as my noose?" Cassandra said slyly, as she moved her finger in and out of Rapunzel's anus. "I'm sure it would be strong enough to break my neck immediately."

"I wouldn't go around telling Eugene that," Rapunzel replied, rubbing her furiously furiously as Cassandra did her digging. "He kinda has a phobia about the gallows after he was nearly hanged that one time."

"I suppose I can't blame him for that," Cassandra agreed, but words were becoming harder to form now, and animalistic impulses were starting to dominate. She removed her right hand and then licked the fingers of her left one before placing it into Rapunzel's butthole, her free hand now on her own vagina as she dug around her lady's bottom. Oh, God! It was going to be any second now.

Becoming overwhelmed, she removed her other hand and placed her face down into Rapunzel's rear end, giving each cheek a smooth kiss before moving her lips to her anus. Her kisses quickly turned into wet, long licks, and she could her Rapunzel's cries become more and more intense. They were both going to climax soon. Cassandra had never felt an orgasm like this building up within her before now. With another moan of ecstasy, she placed both of her hands on Rapunzel's butt cheeks and give them a very firm squeeze.

"Turn me over!" she heard Rapunzel exclaim. "I want you to taste it!"

Cassandra obeyed Rapunzel's orders, rolling the princess over and placing her lips onto Rapunzel's hairy lips. With a final cry, Rapunzel released her creamy load, which Cassandra was all too eager to consume. Upon it entering her mouth, Cassandra too climaxed, her pleasurable liquid squirting onto Rapunzel's feet.

They both simultaneously sighed and looked into each other's eyes, with neither of them knowing what to say about what had just happened. Finally, Rapunzel broke the silence.

"So...a masseuse?"

"Sorry," Cassandra muttered. "That really was pathetic, wasn't it?"

"You're a terrible liar, you know that?" Rapunzel said, giving her butt a mock spanking. "But I like that about you."

"Well, I'd better get better at lying soon," Cassandra chuckled. "After all, I have a pretty major secret to keep now."

"We both do," said Rapunzel with a single nod. "Don't tell daddy."

"Yes, Raps. Don't tell daddy."

Neither of them said another word as they placed the blankets over themselves. It was the first time that either of them had slept with someone else.


End file.
